


After the Party

by galactic_magic



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No gendered pronouns for reader, but reader has some feminine characteristics so i labeled it as fem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You're exhausted from going to the latest event with Maxwell and he helps you get ready for bed.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Kudos: 20





	After the Party

Everything is completely dark besides the streetlights when you leave, arm gripping on Maxwell’s. This was the fourth event you’ve gone to this week alone, and you could honestly collapse from exhaustion right then and there. Your feet are killing you, and the only thought streaming through your brain is the feeling of your soft bed when you get home.

Maxwell opens the door of the limousine and you step in, him following close behind. Before it even starts driving again, your head has already fallen onto his shoulder.

“Tired, sweetheart?”

“Mmmpphh,” you mumble into his chest.

“Oh come on, you’re gonna get your makeup on my brand new suit!”

You sit up, “Sorry,”

He laughs, pulling you back, “I’m just kidding, honey. That’s what the dry cleaners are for,” he holds you tighter. “I hope you didn’t have a completely miserable time tonight,”

“No, no, not at all,” you smile. “I’m just glad we get a bit of a break now,”

“Of course,” he nods, gazing out the window.

You let out a sigh and close your eyes for the rest of the ride, listening to the whirrs of the vehicle and the music from the radio. Everything seems worth it during moments like this, moments of silence and away from the public eye.

It’s not that you despise all the events and galas and being the partner of a successful businessman, quite the contrary. They’re very entertaining and Maxwell always buys you the finest outfits for you to wear if you so desire, and it honestly makes your day whenever you see him on the television; but that’s not why you’re with him. You’re not here to take advantage of his wealth and nice apartment or be the talk of the gossip columns. You’re not here for fame or shiny things.

You’re here for the man you know he is, the man with a dark past and uncertain future. The man who loves his son and does everything to make him proud. The man who loves you unconditionally even though initially you didn’t think he was the type.

You must’ve dozed off a bit because the journey from the limo to your shared apartment is hazy. All you know is you’re now sitting on the edge of the bed and Maxwell is fumbling with something in the bathroom.

You strip off your clothes and sloppily put on some pajamas before he comes back in holding a washcloth and your skincare products.

“Your shirt’s on backwards, honey,” he chuckles at you.

“Oh,” you look down and back up at him. “What are you doing with those?”

“I’m going to put all this on for you,”

“Do you even know how?”

“Yes, darling,” his lips press together before bursting into a smile. “How do you think I look this good all the time?”

You laugh, “I thought you said all your vitamins is what does that?”

“Well yes, but hygiene and proper skincare is also incredibly important,” he takes your face and kisses your nose. “Now, hold still,”

He wipes your makeup off as gently as possible and starts applying your creams and moisturizer.

“You don’t have to do this, Max,” you roll your eyes. “I’m just exhausted, I’m not drunk,”

“But I want to,” he finishes the last step and closes all the caps and lids. “Because I love you,”

“I love you too,” you beam.

He kisses your lips softly, “Now how about you go brush your teeth and when you come back we can do something about your sore feet,”

You nod and go. You don’t believe you mentioned how much your feet hurt today, but you’d mentioned it earlier this week so he must’ve remembered.

You wrap up your night routine and switch around your shirt before settling back on the bed. Maxwell massages your feet and rubs some lotion on them for a while, then props them up on a couple pillows.

He reaches over to turn off the light, “Ready to sleep, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” you sink further into the pillow. “Thank you, Max,”

“Anything for you,” he wraps his arms around you and buries his face into the crook of your neck.

Your eyes flutter shut almost immediately, and you fall asleep amongst his soft kisses and hums.


End file.
